Woods of Romance
by TheRealContestshippingPrincess
Summary: Yami and Tea are lost in the woods and come across a Lover's Tree. Will Yami and Tea continue the Lover's Tree tradition? Or will their feelings stay unknown? An adorable cute fluff filled story. Each chapter has more YamixTea then the last.
1. Into the Woods

_**M: M here bringing you a new Revolutionshipping story! It was actually suppose to be a oneshot but it grew too long I will probably update it every or every two days. I'm currently working on my other stories so I am taking a break from the Yu-Gi-Oh fanfiction writing but well…you're seeing how well that worked out lol.**_

_**I'm finally on Spring Break and I will hopefully be able to finish one of my other stories soon and then go back to finish Dueling Calendar. I just feel bad because people have been waiting a long time for me to update the other non Yu-Gi-Oh stories. I've focused all my time on my Yu-Gi-Oh fics like Trick or Treat and Sweet Valentine, Invisible, etc.**_

_**So this is just a cute little fluff filled story for you all! Setting wise imagine this is when Yami and Tea get separated from Joey and Tristan when Yugi is taken by the Orichalcos (did I spell this write?) Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the cuteness she writes. Enjoy!**_

Yami woke up groaning as he put a hand on his head. Tea was still passed out next to him curled into a ball shivering. That's when Yami noticed that he and Tea were dripping wet and there was a constant gushing noise of water. He groaned as he sat up and looked around. He soon discovered that the gushing noise came from the waterfall that was behind him and Tea.

Trees surrounded the rest of the surroundings and Yami saw no sign of anyone else. No Joey, No Tristan, No Weevil (thank heavens though.)

He shook his head to try to wake up a bit more and turned to Tea. His breath stopped for a second seeing Tea's peaceful sleeping face. He hated having to be the one to wake her up and ruin her peace. He placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly started to shake her. "Tea…Tea…wake up…" He hoarsely whispered. His vocal cords felt odd. Ever since Yugi had been taken by the Orichaldos Yami hadn't spoken much.

Tea murmured something incoherent before her eyes slowly started to flutter open. The first thing that she saw was a dripping wet Yami.

"Y-Yami?" Tea questioned getting up slowly feeling slightly woozy as she rubbed her head where she could feel a bump forming.

"Tea…are you alright?" Yami questioned softly concern etched in his face.

"I…I think so…" Tea answered wincing when she rubbed the bump a bit too hard.

"Your hurt" Yami stated.

"No Yami…I'm…" Tea hissed trying to cover her whimper of pain as Yami's hand carefully went through her hair touching the bump.

"I…I am sorry Tea…this is all my fault…" Yami remorsefully said looking downward.

"It's not your fault…" Tea said surprised. "Why would…"

"If it wasn't for me fighting Weevil to the last minute we wouldn't have ended up here…and you wouldn't be hurt."

Surprise was apparent in Tea's face. "You mean the bump? Nah Yami don't worry about it. I've gotten worse injuries before" Tea said waving her hand around in the air to show how insignificant the bump was. "But Um…Where is here exactly?" Tea questioned as she started taking in her surroundings.

"I do not know…" Yami seriously answered glaring down at the ground. No matter what Tea said it was his fault they ended up here…wherever here may be.

"You know Yami…" Tea started after having a couple seconds of silence. "Your all wet…"

"Yes…I've noticed…" Yami answered not understanding its importance. "You are as well…"

"You look like a wet porcupine…" Tea said before laughing. Yami was surprised to say the least but soon found Tea's laughter to be quite contagious. Though he would normally feel insulted with those porcupine jokes (Yugi gets a lot of those in school) hearing one come from Tea…he couldn't help but laugh along.

"I suppose I do…" He said chuckling. Tea smiled a blush rising to her face when she heard his deep throaty laugh. God, she loved his laugh. She loved his voice. His eyes. She loved every single thing about him. He looked at her, a sparkle of laughter still present in his eyes and she felt butterflies run amok through her stomach.

"Are you not cold?" Yami questioned seeing Tea shiver again.

"Huh…oh no…it's fine…" Tea spoke as she rubbed her arms.

"Here…it is wet…but it will keep you warmer…" Yami spoke giving her his drenched jacket.

"T-Thank You…" Tea answered shyly as she took it from his grip. He got up and after shaking his legs a bit trying to get his leather pants more comfortable for walking he offered his hand to Tea. She took it smiling as he lifted her up in heartbeat.

He didn't calculate how much strength he used and she ended up ramming into him. He stumbled backwards arms wrapping around her waist as he caught his balance. "Sorry" He murmured into her hair.

"It's okay…" Tea whispered back heat rising slowly to her cheeks as she tentatively stepped back away from him.

"I…" Yami gulped before continuing a slight strain in his voice. "I suppose we should try to find shelter and our friends…" Tea nodded agreeing before taking a step towards the large masts of trees. Yami looked at her from behind feeling an unknown feeling flutter in his chest when she glanced back and gave him a smile.

_Odd _He thought. He had felt this feeling before around her but he always thought it came from Yugi. Since they shared one body they could sense each other's emotions. But this cannot be Yugi's feelings after all Yugi no longer is… Yami abruptly stopped thinking as he felt the heart that had elevated with Tea's smile slowly falling back into the pit in his stomach.

He was takened out of his sad musings by Tea's angelic voice calling out to him. "Yami?" His head snapped up quickly to look at her, his eyes intensely locking with hers. Tea almost took a step back seeing all the emotions running through his eyes. "Are you okay?" she questioned tilting her head slightly to the side.

Yami stared at her for a moment longer before nodding his head, giving her a crooked smile as he answered "Yes. I am fine. Let us continue…" She stared at him for a bit longer before turning around and continuing walking. Yami stared after her form for a second longer before following.

It wasn't long till they were completely and utterly lost. Lost somewhere in the depths of the woods, surrounded by foliage and the thickness of the tree leaves blocking the sun's glow.

_**M: Done! What do you think? This chapter isn't the best I know. This one is mainly to give you an idea of where they are. Though I did give you guys a cute dose of some light-hearted Yami and Tea flirting. The cuteness only grows bigger in every chapter! So if you want to find out what happens next then Review Please! It'll really make my day!**_


	2. How do you know?

_**M: M here bringing you the second chapter! Hope you enjoy it! **_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the cute fluffiness she writes. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

It wasn't long till they were completely and utterly lost. Lost somewhere in the depths of the woods, surrounded by foliage and the thickness of the tree leaves blocking the sun's glow.

Yami suddenly sped up his pace until he was slightly ahead of Tea. "What's wrong Yami?" Tea questioned perplexed at his behavior as he walked ahead of her slightly eyes watching the thicket around them as he grabbed her hand in his tightly as he pulled her along.

"Nothing is wrong" Yami answered eyes darting everywhere.

"Are you sure? You're acting a bit…" Tea paused as she thought of the right word to use. "_Paranoid_…" She decided.

"What! Tea! I am not" Yami argued turning around hastily, too hastily for Tea crashed into him falling back a bit but he pulled her hand roughly until she landed against his chest. She looked upward, her heart pounding strongly in her chest at being so close to him…_Yami. _

Her heart only acted like that with him…not with Yugi…though the differences were minimum between the two in appearance they were enough to have Tea fall for the Ancient Pharaoh Spirit and not her best friend.

Yami's eyes bore into Tea's and he felt his breath hitch without his consent. He knew he was slightly attracted to her from the first time he saw her but thought nothing of it merely thinking he was reacting like that because he had Yugi in him. But the young boy was no longer in him and Yami knew these feelings he was feelings were his and his alone. Yami, himself, of course, would not deny that he enjoyed Tea's company immensely. She was so different from him…total opposite really…but then again…that's why he liked her.

She was everything he wasn't. And that's what he needed. _Her. _He knows he's not the nicest Ancient Pharaoh Spirit out there and he probably doesn't deserve all the great friends he has made through Yugi…but knowing that Tea smiles those special smiles of hers to him and only him…well…it makes him know that he must have done something right in his life to be able to see that smile.

She always knows when it's him in control and not Yugi. Those special smiles were only given when he was in control…those smiles that sent his heart thumping a mile a minute and his palms sweating. It was a complete mystery to him how she seemed to know it was him and not Yugi.

"How do you recognize me?" Yami questioned out loud. Tea tilted her head to the side curiosity shining in her eyes.

"What do you mean Yami?"

Yami locked eyes with her feeling a bit startled. He hadn't meant to voice that question out loud. But now that he had voiced it might as well find out the answer. "How do you difintuate me and Yugi? How can you tell when it's me in control and when it's Yugi?"

Tea looked a bit startled by his question taking a step back to get out of his arms. Yami's arms tightened around her waist in response stopping her from leaving the comfort of his arms and in fact pulled her closer till she was pressed tightly against him.

"Um…why do you ask?"

Yami shrugged his shoulders before responding "I do not know. Just curious I guess."

"Oh…"

"Really Tea…" Yami continued getting a contemplative look on his face. "How do you know me when it's me? Joey and Tristan and everyone else can not tell the difference. How can you?"

"Oh um…well…I've never really thought about that…I've just known…" Tea answered. Yami hmmed as he placed his head on top of hers tucking her head under his chin.

"Perhaps you can think of some reasons now…" Yami murmured.

Tea felt a blush start rising up her neck. Just being this close to him made her body go on fire. "Well…I suppose your height is the first thing that gives you away." Tea admitted truthfully as her hand came up to lightly rest against his chest.

Yami looked down at her curiosity shining in his eyes. It was true Yami admitted in his mind though he never thought about it. Though Yugi was immensely short next to Tea, Yami on the other hand wasn't. He was in fact taller than her. About a foot taller he would think.

He wanted to hear more. I mean she couldn't possibly recognize him just by height. There were times when he was too far away for her to see him clearly. "Is that all?" He questioned raising an eyebrow as he saw a blush adorn her face as she looked down staring at the hand on his chest.

"N-No…there's more…" Tea admitted.

"Like?" Yami probed.

Tea gulped and shivered. Yami thought she was just cold and hugged her to him more wanting to share his warmth with her. Though he was freezing cold as well he figured that together they would warm each other up.

"You're also…stronger…" Tea's blush darkened.

"Stronger?" Yami repeated surprised. Her blush darkened even more.

"Your personality" Tea clarified. "You do and say things little Yugi would never do. Your more courageous then him...I mean Yugi's brave but his size and personality minimize his strength. And also…you are…uh…_physically_ stronger than him" Tea spoke looking up at Yami's surprised and blushing face before looking down again.

"I…am?"

"Y-Yes…even now your muscles show and I can feel them…Yugi's…soft…and your…_not…your defined_" She finished lamely. How can you tell someone that there stronger when there sharing a body with the "weaker" person? How can this even be possible!

"I never noticed" Yami admitted. "Anything else?"

"Well your hair…" Tea said fingering a golden bang that was drooping more than usual due to being wet. "It's more…crazy…then Yugi's" Yami felt his cheeks reddening as Tea's hand caressed his bang before slowly slipping away from it.

"And your eyes…" Tea continued staring into his hypnotizing orbs as her hand slid to lightly rest on his cheek. "There more…sharp and dark then Yugi's. I don't know how to explain it. There light is more dark and mature while Yugi's eyes are bright and childish. Your eyes are those of a _man" _Tea's blush darkened when she realized what she said.

"So I'm guessing the ancient saying 'eyes are windows to the soul' still ring true…" Yami questioned giving her a lopsided smile that sent her heart pitter-patter. She smiled back shyly.

"Your eyes…also turn a deep shade of red…when you're really angry…" Tea informed him.

"They do?" She nodded.

"I did not know that…"

"Well you never did have a mirror with you when you got angry" Tea joked slightly. Yami grinned wryly at her.

"I suppose your right" Yami chuckled.

"Your voice" Tea suddenly spoke. "It's deeper and…"

"More like a man's voice than a child's" Yami guessed. He grinned flirtatiously when he saw Tea's eyes widened as her cheeks flushed prettily. "I am right aren't I?" He teased moving his head down so his forehead was against Tea's. Her flush deepened even more if that was possible and Yami felt the beginning of a blush creep up his cheeks.

"Yes" Tea squeaked out.

"Well I would hope so. I am after all older than him" Yami chuckled. A shiver ran through Tea feeling the vibration of his chuckle more prominently through the hand against his chest then when he speaks. Her hand started to tightly grip his skin tight black shirt.

"But you did not age while in the Puzzle" Tea argued.

Yami flashed her a quick mischievously smile. "I was still older than Yugi when I was sent into the Puzzle. Older than you too" He grinned a spark that had not been in his eyes before appearing.

It was that very same spark that sent Tea's heart into over-drive and sent warning bells through her head. She didn't know Yami could possess this quality, sure he dressed like it and looked like it, but he never had shown any signs of it but now being this close to him with no one else around she was seeing it. And she must say she liked seeing this side of him.

"Really? How old?" Tea questioned her own smile that rivaled his creeping onto her face. Yami was surprised but hid it well. He did not think Tea could give a smile like that or look that flirtatious but he was wrong. Intensely wrong.

"You and Yugi are merely 16 correct?" Tea nodded.

"Well, I am 17."

Tea gasped playfully. "No! You lie!"

"I speak the truth" Yami answered back playfully his hand coming up to grip hers pushing it harder into his chest. "Though I have the knowledge of centuries…though I do lack in some…" Yami trailed off as he leaned closer till he was merely a breath away from her lips. "Care to be my partner in learning" He whispered mischievously lightly trailing his lips on the corner of her lips.

Tea's face officially became as bright as Rudolph's nose. "P-Pharaoh!" Tea squeaked out pushing away from him. "I didn't think you were like this! I mean…" She was at a loss for words. She hadn't expected this at all.

Yami threw back his head and laughed. The sound was so deep and luxurious that Tea closed her eyes to listen to it. She had never heard Yami sound so relax. A smile broke threw her face as Yami caught eyes with her. She felt happy knowing she was somehow involved in his relaxed happiness.

"I have not felt this carefree in ages. Thank you Tea" Yami spoke genuinely as he gazed at her, his eyes softening. It still amazed him how Tea could bring out the happiest, more relaxed side of him and at the same time bring out a mischievous, flirtatious side he never knew he had to the front of his personality. He relished in this time he had with her alone.

Though he still felt great sadness knowing that Yugi was currently lost from him Tea's presence was helping him through it. His heart did not feel as heavy with her around. And he noticed quite abruptly, that this was the first time he really, really was all by himself without Tea. No Yugi, No Joey and Tristan, no people...just him and Tea. And he liked it.

He gave Tea a warm smile as he extended his hand to her. "Shall we continue? It is getting late and we need to find shelter…" Tea glanced from his face to his hand several times before a bright smile graced her lips as her hand touched his. He gripped her hand with his before pulling her gently until she was pressed against his side. He then moved their hands downwards to be intertwined and swing in between them.

It felt great being this carefree with the girl he was extremely, and I mean extremely fond of. He was going to enjoy this moment of just them two for real together without anyone around to bug them. They spoke no more feeling contempt with just walking closely together, shoulders brushing against each other as their hands swinged in the air.

They were quietly trekking through the woods when Yami stopped suddenly almost making Tea trip. "Yami?" Tea questioned wondering why he stopped.

"Shh…" He whispered putting a finger against his lips motioning for her to be silence. "Listen…"

_**M: I'm done with the second chapter! Yay! I hoped you enjoyed it! See, like I promised there's more cuteness going on between them. **_

_**Yami has finally dropped down his guard. Who would have thought he would be so flirtatious with Tea? :) **_

_**But wait…what is this Yami hears? If you want to know what happens next then Review!**_


	3. Wolves

_**M: M here bringing you the third chapter of Woods of Romance! I hope you enjoy it! I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed already and let's see…I'm thinking that this story may have…let me think…about 6 chapters in total hopefully making it the shortest multi-chaptered story I think I've ever made not counting two shots and one shots. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the fluffiness she writes. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

They were quietly trekking through the woods when Yami stopped suddenly almost making Tea trip. "Yami?" Tea questioned wondering why he stopped.

"Shh…" He whispered putting a finger against his lips motioning for her to be silence. "Listen…"

Tea held her breath as she listened intently for whatever it is Yami had heard. She heard nothing but the whisper of the wind as it blew around them. "I don't…" She stopped talking when she heard it. A rustle…it was small…but it was there. Her grip on Yami's hand tightened and he returned it.

They carefully and slowly turned around as they heard low growls. There in the thickest and darkest part of the woods, hidden in a bunch of bushes were glowing yellow eyes. Yami grew rigid next to Tea as her body started to shake with fear. Her eyes were wide showing her fear as out of the bushes stepped a pack of growling wolves snarling.

"R-Run…" Yami muttered as he turned around quickly, Tea following his move as they broke into a run, hands tightening as Yami pulled her along. Ferocious barks broke through as the wolves gave chase.

At one point the wolves tired and stopped chasing them as they went deeper into the forest. They ran for about 10 minutes more, getting deeper and deeper into the woods to make sure that they lost the predators. They were tired and out breath, their lungs were burning as they stopped gasping for breath.

Yami's eyes started surveying their surroundings as he started to walk and he noticed there were two paths. One seemed to be an actual carved path and the other was tall wild grass. The trees in the carved path were tighter together giving travelers less space to walk through it while the wild left was more spacious giving you more room.

He turned around to speak to Tea when she crashed into him. Yami tripped backwards and fell down with Tea slightly on him. He raised himself up slightly and Tea pushed her head away from his chest. "Tea! What's wrong?" Yami proclaimed staring up at her.

"N-Nothing's wrong…I just…didn't see you there…" Tea stuttered out as she got up giving Yami her hand to help him up. He took it and got up with ease wincing slightly as his hand went to rub his back…he Tea have bruised it from the sudden fall on the hard grassless floor.

"Sorry Yami…" Tea murmured.

"It is alright Tea…" Yami answered back without thinking as he started making his way to the carved path though he froze when he heard growling coming from it. He took a step backwards and the growling stopped. Curious he took a step forward and the growling started again. He took a step back and the growling once again ceased.

"I…I don't think someone or something wants us to go through there…" Tea whispered out nervously.

Yami turned around a bit too quickly and ended up stumbling, bumping into Tea, his arms going around her to pull her against him as he regained his balance. "I can see that…" He murmured into Tea's ear before separating from her.

"Let us go…" Yami said a frown appearing on his face as he rigidly and tensely grabbed Tea's wrist pushing her closely to his side as they started on the left path, his eyes darting everywhere looking for threats.

Tea looked down shyly before glancing upward at Yami's determined face. When people frowned they usually looked horrible but Yami just looked…_heroic_ when he was all serious and frowning as he watched out for their safety.

After walking for about 10 more minutes through the thick underbrush two more paths came into view. One led into the darkest and dead part of the forest. Why do I say dead? Because after a fire that happened a couple years ago this part of the forest never came back to life. There is no grass, the dirt is as dry as dirt can be, and the trees are burnt and carry no leaves. No animals would be in this part of the forest. There's simply…no life whatsoever in this side of the forest.

The other path though has beautiful flowers of all kinds fencing it and the trees are thick and beautiful as can be. Many birds could be heard chirping and seen flying as they roamed around that area. Yami walked and Tea ran to be in the middle of both roads before stopping.

A mysterious root appeared from the ground at the last second when Tea took several steps backwards as she looked at both paths. Her foot got stuck in it and she tripped landing on Yami's chest as he got to her. His arms wrapped around her waist to help keep her steady. Tea craned her neck upward and heat flooded her face as she stared into Yami's eyes as he looked down on her, surprise etched onto his face. If she moved the slightest bit upward their lips would brush.

Yami seemed to be searching her eyes for something as Tea's gaze seemed to be trap on his lips. His eyes lit up with emotion as he seemed to have found what he was searching for in her eyes. His grip on her waist tightened. He closed his eyes and leant in.

_**M: Done! What did you think! What a way to leave you hanging huh? Lol. Is he gonna kiss her? Are they finally gonna get together? If you want to know the answer then Review Please!**_


	4. Confused Rejection

_**M: M here bringing you the fourth chapter of the story! Like always I hope you enjoy it! Oh and here's some news for you guys: I am writing an Easter One-shot involving Atem and Tea which I shall warn you based on the idea in my head it's pretty corny but oh well ;) **_

_**The only thing is that I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it up for tomorrow. But I am writing one! If I finish it (hopefully I will) before this story is finish I'll announce it if not then just keep your eyes open for it yeah! Lol anyway let's get on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the fluffiness she writes. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

Yami seemed to be searching her eyes for something as Tea's gaze seemed to be trap on his lips. His eyes lit up with emotion as he seemed to have found what he was searching for in her eyes. His grip on her waist tightened. He closed his eyes and leant in.

Tea's eyes widened as she felt the slightest brush of his lips. Abruptly she pulled away from him, her heart pounding double time as their actions collided with her. Yami was gonna kiss her…he sort of kissed her actually.

Yami stared surprised at Tea, hurt, confusement, and worry (emotions he usually concealed very well) apparent in his eyes as he stared at her. Tea felt embarrassment flood through her when she realized how stupid she reacted. Instead of allowing them to kiss she jumped away from him, out of his arms.

Elation of pure happiness ran through her when she realized that Yami must like her since he tried to kiss her. There's no denying what he did right now was a mistake. He lent in! He lent in to kiss her!

Her happiness died as quickly as it was born. She pulled away! She didn't let him actually kiss her! It wasn't her fault! She knew it was coming! She could see it in his eyes but she panicked! And when she felt his lips starting to come over hers she just freaked out! He probably thinks she doesn't like him now when in truth she _**really, really does**_!

Tea started throwing insults at herself over and over again in her head. She tried to connect eyes with Yami again hoping that her eyes would speak in volumes the regret she felt in pulling away and would make him understand. After all Yugi always said that Yami could read people like a book even more so when he had a good look at their eyes.

Tea's heart sunk lower when Yami refused to meet eyes with her, or even face her for that matter. He stiffly turned away from her, muttering a low sorry, so low that Tea hardly heard it. He looked straight ahead. "Which path do we take?" He questioned monotonously to himself.

"Yami" Tea quietly spoke. He ignored her looking at the two different paths a contemplative expression on his face.

"Which path should we take?" He mused again ignoring Tea. How could he be so stupid! This is why he always had a guard, a shield, a front up! All he did was drop it for her…for _Tea _and he immediately got hurt…he should have never dropped his guard.

Tea sadly looked at his back before walking to be next to him. He refused to glance at her looking straight ahead at a tree log before looking upward slightly as he mused "right…or left…death path…or life path…"

Tea looked at Yami with apology written all over her face but seeing that he refused to look at her she sighed sadly and gave up. He'll look at her again eventually. He has to…_right_?

Yami ran his hand through his hair agitated when he realized that he had no clue which path they should take. "Well…which path do you think we should choose? Which path could get us out of this forest and back to our friends?" He asked desperately refusing to look at Tea though his body kept straining to look at her, his head refused.

She had _rejected _him. It was plain and simple. Clear. He had obviously misread all the signs she had been sending him throughout the years. He had thought she liked him back I mean what with the blushing, and the flirting everytime they spoke. (He wouldn't deny that one of the reasons he always preferred to talk to her when he was in control was to flirt with her)

He thought she knew he liked her. He thought she liked him…And was just waiting for him to make the first move….

He felt like such an idiot…all the smiles…all the laughs…all the looks…the emotions in her _eyes_…weren't what he thought. He thought he could read her like a book but Maybe he was wrong…Maybe he couldn't read her at all…Maybe she only saw him as a friend…and that's if he was lucky…for all he knows Tea just sees him as The Ancient Spirit that takes over her best friends body from time to time…perhaps…perhaps she even actually liked Yugi! God, he felt stupid…

Tears stung his eyes but he pushed them back. Yami…Ancient Pharaoh and King of Games does not cry…_**never**_…_**ever**_…especially for a girl! It didn't stop the pain in his heart though. His heart was crying and he felt as if someone had just ripped it out of his chest and stomped all over it.

Warmth soon started creeping onto his hand and it took him less than a second to identify the warmth as Tea's fingers as she slowly wrapped her hand around his. She gave it a tight squeeze and without thinking he started to squeeze back.

It took him even less time to realize what he was doing and just as quickly as he had started to squeeze back he had stopped and had taken his hand away from hers as if she was a fire and his hand had just gotten burned. _No…he couldn't…he couldn't fall into her trap again…_

He threw his hands into his jeans pocket. "So what path?" He questioned again ordering his thumping heart to slow down. _His traitorous heart._

As a last resort to try to get him to look at her Tea hesitantly extended her hand and grasped his in hers. She gave it a tight squeeze. Her heart fluttered and her hope rose when she felt him start to squeeze back. Maybe she hadn't completely messed it up. Perhaps there's still a chance!

Her hope and heart were crushed though when he immediately tore his hand away from hers and to make sure she wouldn't grab it again, hid it in his pocket. Her heart fell down to her stomach with heavy sadness seeing him ignore her. Did she just lose her one chance with him?

Yami looked from one path to the next in deep thought. What path should he and Tea take? _Tea._ Even just thinking her name made his heart pound with heartbreak. Now is not the time for this though! He has to focus on finding a way out of these woods and back to their friends!

Tea looked upwards waiting for Yami to decide on a path when she noticed something odd about the tree log in front of them. She took a step closer and moved her hand over the bark. It was rough but it wasn't a natural rough. Something was carved…something was carved!

"Yami! Look!" Tea spoke loudly as she brushed away the slight dirt that covered it. "There's something carved onto this tree!"

_**M: Done! What do you think? Yes I know I'm cruel for not letting them kiss! What has Tea found carved into the tree? If you want to know then Review!**_


	5. Inscription

_**M: M here bringing you a new chapter! Don't you just love these fast updates? Thank the fact that I'm in Spring Break! Woohoo! Anyway, I just want to say HAPPY EASTER! **_

_**Just like I thought I wasn't able to finish the one-shot I know it's sad :( but don't worry it will be up soon! Just not today…or tomorrow…hopefully sometime this week cause I'm working both on the Easter One-shot and the next chapter of one of my Pokemon stories I'm trying to finish as well as this story!**_

_**Anyway enjoy this chapter cause the next one is the last one!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the fluffiness she writes. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"Yami! Look!" Tea spoke loudly as she brushed away the slight dirt that covered it. "There's something carved onto this tree!"

"It's probably something unimportant" Yami spoke harshly. Tea and he himself cringed. Tea, for hearing him talk to her like that. His voice was no longer soft…it was rather rough and cold…it sounded like the times when he would go up against those who wronged him…like that Johnny guy who had tried to force her out on a date…and that other creep who messed with her…all those people that had tried to hurt Yami and his loved ones…

Yami cringed and took a step back. He was surprised with himself. He didn't think he would snap at Tea like that. She didn't deserve it…just because she didn't feel the same way…no…this wasn't at her…it was at him…for not realizing the truth…for all he knows he may have just ruined his whole relationship, if he could call whatever it is they had then a relationship, with her.

Tea chose to ignore the hurt she felt at being yelled at and leaned in slightly as she started to read what was carved into the bark. _**"Secret feelings…secrets love…at this tree…The Lover's Tree, Lovers passion sparks to life, admitted feelings will Bine, and happiness shall be forevermore. All this can be found at The Lover's Tree." **_Tea murmured softly as she read the inscriptions.

Yami took a step closer until he was right behind Tea reading the inscription from behind her shoulder. "The Lover's Tree…" He slowly spoke, his breath fanning her ear sending shivers down her spine.

He noticed what he was doing when he saw Tea's shoulders go stiff. He took a step back though he wished he could get closer. He had to get it through his head. _She held no interest in him._

"Do you think it's true?" Tea questioned still staring at the inscriptions. "Do you think Lovers really get together here?"

"Likely not" Yami snorted. "It's probably some stupid myth whoever lives around here believes…or it's just an immature guy who carved it to mess with people…" Joey and Tristan crossed his mind at the moment.

"And whoever carved it probably uses it to trick girls into going out with him…" It's not that he could see Joey and Tristan using this…okay well…he _could _see this happening…but Joey and Tristan aren't even close to being as poetic as whoever wrote it.

"Oh…" Tea muttered sounding slightly disappointed that Yami didn't believe in what was written. _If it's true…then I hope it helps me and Yami get together…_

"Do you think we're close to civilization then?" Tea questioned turning around rapidly to stare at Yami. He looked at a spot above her head knowing that if he looked into her eyes he would be sucked into their hypnotizing and enchanting depths again.

"Perhaps" Yami quietly spoke his voice flat. Tea recognized this voice. It was the voice he used when he didn't want to give away how he was feeling.

_As an Egyptian I am inclined to believe in myths…but…a tree that gets you together with your love…is too much…oh how I wish it was true though…and how I wish it would get me Tea..._

"Is there anymore writing?" Yami questioned as he fought off a slight smile that was breaking through his lips at seeing Tea looking intently at the inscription her eyes shining at the thought of True Love. He started to investigate the tree and Tea soon joined in. Both of their hands landed on top of each other at one point. They looked up and their eyes clashed and that was it. Yami was once again trapped in her.

This time Tea was the one to lean in her eyes slowly closing. Yami was frozen but it wasn't long until his eyes started to close as her spell came over him. Right as Tea's lips started to touch his she lost her balance as did he and she stumbled back colliding with the tree's log, Yami falling on top of her.

He extended his arms so his palms could make contact with the rough bark stopping his body from crushing Tea against the tree. They stared at each other, both eyes wide with surprise. Tea started feeling the tree vibrating behind her back and Yami was slightly feeling it through his hands.

"Do you…feel that?" Tea squeaked out heart thumping at having Yami trapping her. Yami nodded his head. Soon the ground started shaking roughly.

"E-Earthquake" Yami spoke as the trees started shaking violently. Tea screamed.

_**M: Dun, Dun, Dun! What a way to leave you hanging huh? :) **_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Do you think The Lover's Tree inscription is real? Will Yami and Tea get together?**_

_**But the more important question is: What are they going to do with an Earthquake happening! If you want to know what happens to them then Review! Next chapter is the last one!**_


	6. The Lovers Tree

_**M: M here bringing you the final chapter! I think this is the fastest multiple chaptered story I've ever finished. I just want to say thank you to everyone who took the time to read this story and I want to thank everyone who reviewed and followed this story as well! All of you are the best and make it a pleasure for me to write stories! So without further ado Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: M owns nothing. She only owns the fluffiness she writes. Enjoy!**_

_**Recap:**_

"Do you…feel that?" Tea squeaked out heart thumping at having Yami trapping her. Yami nodded his head. Soon the ground started shaking roughly.

"E-Earthquake" Yami spoke as the trees started shaking violently. Tea screamed.

Yami grabbed her pushing her down onto the ground covering her as large branches fell on his back. "Go!" He yelled as they crawled away from the tree to be in between the two paths again and away from the trees.

Crashes were heard as trees started uprooting and falling down. Yami and Tea threw their arms around each other tightly and Tea buried her head into his chest, closing her eyes tightly as she tried to block out the noise. The wind was blowing harshly as well along with the Earthquake…it almost felt as if they were in the middle of a hurricane.

Yami's arms tightened around Tea as he burrowed his head into her hair holding her tightly to him as he pushed her down slightly so he could fully cover her the best he could from the harsh winds. _He had to protect her…no matter what…she was his best friend and his secret love…he wouldn't let her get hurt…_

The wind suddenly died down as quickly as it had arrived. Yami looked up as he pushed his head away from Tea's hair when a crackling sound was heard. The large tree with the writing carved onto its bark started falling down. It was going to land on them.

Yami winced knowing they wouldn't have enough time to get out of the way. He fully pushed Tea down on the ground, his body covering hers, getting prepared to at least try to save her life…no…not try…he would save her life…

The tree falling on him will hopefully lose its strength if it even reaches Tea. Tea dugged her head into the crook of Yami's neck, her breaths wisping out of her mouth in pants chilling the skin of his neck.

He closed his eyes planning to remember this scene…of Tea wrapped in his arms, her pants on his neck, holding him as tightly as he is holding hers. Even though he never got to kiss her or have her return his feelings at least he'll have this…

_If this is how I will return to the afterlife…then I am forever in the god's debt to allow me to die with Tea surrounding me…filling my senses…_

_**No!** I can't die! I can't! Tea will be devastated! And I can't leave her all alone in these woods! Who knows what dangers lurk in the shadows just waiting for her…and **Yugi!** I have to save Yugi! I have to save the world…Tea's world…I have to…**save Tea**…_

Yami felt the familiar tingle in his forehead and knew that his Millennium Eye had appeared. He could feel his locked up power flowing through his veins. The power he harbors is dark…it is _Shadow Magic_. He promised himself after losing Yugi that he wouldn't use it unless it was absolutely necessary.

_**This**_ was definitely necessary. Tea's life was worth more than anything. _**Anything. **_Yami had to stay alive himself to insure that Tea got out of these woods safely and he will use any means necessary. For some reason the thought of using Shadow Magic to protect Tea did not repel and disgust Yami but filled him with pride.

With Tea being involved, Shadow Magic did not seem like dark power of destruction…but of a way to keep her safe… He will protect her…with everything he had…and he'd be damn if Tea dies because of some stupid tree!

The Eye glowed fiercely and Tea whimpered into his neck feeling his body tensing around her and going rigid. His muscles were getting more defined by the minute and Tea was able to feel every inch of Yami's strength in his arms wrapped around her, in his chest pressed against hers…in his broad shoulders…everywhere…

Yami hesitantly opened one eye after a bit and looked up. The tree…The Lover's Tree…was above him and Tea…his eye's bright gold light was surrounding the tree…levitating it…keeping it from crushing him and Tea. _How Ironic… _The thought crossed Yami's mind quickly. _That the suppose Lover Tree…the one who brings lovers together…would be the way of our death. _

Yami knew that he couldn't keep this magic up for much longer. Yami grunted slightly as a drop of sweat started falling down his temple. He had to get him and Tea out of the tree's range.

Yami didn't know how to react frozen in the pain he felt throbbing through his head along with the intense concentration he had as he used the Shadow Magic. But when he felt Tea shift in his arms and mumble out "is it over?" he woke up from his trance of pain and concentration and knew he had to get them out. So he did the only thing he could do. He rolled Tea and him out of the instant impact of the tree.

By the time he finished rolling, Tea was now looming over him. Bewildered she looked down at him. "Y-Yami…" Tea stopped seeing that the Millennium Eye was glowing on his forehead.

"Why did you…" She never finished her sentence as Yami turned his head. She looked in his direction and saw the levitating Lover's Tree go in a harsh jerk to the right falling quickly onto the ground making a strong impact and inadvertly blocking the right path…the path of "life" you could say and making it inaccessible.

Tea stared at the fallen tree for a few more seconds before looking back down at Yami. Yami looked at her panting slightly, a couple beads of sweat rolling down his face. Tea's breath hitched as her eyes locked with his. His eyes were truly amazing. They really were. Even now as they showed how tired he was and how much of a strain he used making Shadow Magic.

Eyes connected and the magnetic pull once again occurred. _And this time…Tea wasn't gonna let it stop…_

Yami's arms wrapped around Tea's waist pushing her down as Tea's hands rested on his neck. She slowly started to descend. Yami's neck craned upward helping the lessoning of the distance between them.

Lips slightly brushed before Yami pulled back shaking his head trying to break the trance he felt he was in as he glanced away. Tea was confusing him. When he tries to kiss her she pulled away making him think she didn't feel the same way. Then she tried to hold his hand. She tried to kiss him this being the second time.

He was so confused. She kept sending mixed singles. Did she like him or did she not like him? Did she see him more than a friend? Or did she see him only as a friend? Did she even see him as a friend? Or merely as the Ancient Pharaoh Spirit of the Puzzle? Did she like him? Or Did she like Yugi? He had to know…

Tea had started to lean in and right when their lips had started to brush together stronger than before Yami had pulled away. Tea was staring at him with uncertainty in her eyes as she stared down at Yami who was now glancing away. Why did he pull away? She didn't get it. One second he tried to kiss her, then he refused to look at her, and he had leant in to the first time Tea tried to kiss him and now this, the second time, he was leaning in and then he pulled back!

Yami is so confusing! He makes her head and heart hurt. He's always sending mixed signals. He looks at her differently…he looks at her in a way that makes her feel special and loved…he doesn't give anyone else that look…He even shares special smiles and is more carefree when it's just him and her…

He shares with her things he doesn't tell anyone…not even Yugi…. He's always looking out for her and is the first one to realize when something's wrong and the first one to step in and defend and protect her if needed.

He's such a mystery but still…she loves him…she loves him with all her heart…somehow this Ancient Pharaoh Spirit of the Puzzle who is currently under her has somehow claimed her heart and she isn't complaining. She made up her mind and heart fully agreed with her decision. Yami's eyes widened as he saw the determine gleam in her eyes. His heart started pounding a mile a minute.

Tea's hands flickered across the skin on his neck as she leant down slowly, her hands keeping him still as her lips finally descended on his, her eyes closing as her lips softly brushed against his.

His heart felt as if it was about to explode and jump out of his chest. Scattered thoughts ran through his mind all having to do with the girl on top of him. She was going to kiss him! He hated to admit it but he was nervous and anxious. What if…

His thoughts froze when he felt Tea's lips brush against his. It wasn't long till all thought process and worry disappeared once he felt Tea's lips fully envelop his. He couldn't think about anything other than Tea and her lips. Heart pounding a mile a minute Yami slowly closed his eyes and surrendered to Tea and the kiss.

The kiss was soft, gentle, sweet, and slow. Just like _**Tea**_. It lasted only a short couple of seconds but it was enough to have Yami feeling as if he was back in the afterlife in heaven where there were no worries and he was in complete happiness with Tea.

Tea was feeling exactly the same way as she parted from him slowly opening her eyes. The kiss was so different from Yami himself. Yami was rough and hard and tend to hide his emotions but he was soft and sweet in his kiss. It showed his personality perfectly. He was usually rough, and in control but there were times when he would allow Tea, and only Tea, the privilege of seeing his sweet and soft side.

Her heart soared when Yami's sparkling dark purple eyes opened and connected with hers. His eyes said it all. He gave her a loop-sided lazy grin and a giddy smile appeared on her face. His hands came up to cup the back of her head. Her cheeks flushed prettily as he softly pushed her head down and met her in another kiss.

"I love you…" He murmured separating from her lips slightly his lips brushing hers every time he spoke. _He finally did it. He confessed._

Tea's eyes shined with happiness. She smiled at him before pecking his lips. "Love you too" She responded giggling at the unusual and out of place pout that appeared on Yami's lips as she slowly raised herself up until she was just sitting on him, legs on each side of his waist.

Yami got up slightly putting his weight on one elbow as his other hand entangled itself in her hair. He smirked at her, eyes shining with mischief, so much in fact, that the most intense blush Tea had ever gotten appeared on her face as she stared down into Yami's eyes, hers wide and innocent sparkling.

He pushed her head until her forehead was against his. "Good" He murmured before catching her lips in his again this time to share a longer kiss.

_They had plenty of time to get out of these woods and find their friends. After all it seems like The Lover's Tree decided which path they should take. _

Yami smirked lightly to himself as he and Tea separated quickly foreheads pressed tightly together as they panted trying to catch their breaths. He looked into Tea's hooded happy eyes. _The Lover Tree actually came through for them…who would've thought…_

Yami and Tea immediately met each other for another kiss quickly parting again. _Suddenly the thought of getting out of these woods as quick as they could was the farthest thing from their minds…and they wouldn't mind being lost for another couple of days._

They gave each other lazy love-sick smiles before meeting once again into a passionate kiss. Yami rolled over until he was the one on top.

The Millennium Eye once again appeared on his forehead lightly glowing with the passion he felt as he casted a Shadow Magic Spell to make sure that no one would come and interrupt him and Tea's _session._

Yami could sense their friends and they were close; just down the dead path. This spell would come in handy in making sure they wouldn't be disturbed or found until they were ready to leave.

_**Thank You Lover's Tree **_was the last coherent thought for both Yami and Tea before they were swept away into their own little love filled world as there kiss grew more passionate then before.

_**M: Done! This story is now officially completed! What did you think? Enough Revolutionshipping for ya? ;) **_

_**I hope you guys enjoyed this story! I sure enjoyed writing it! Please Review before you go and who knows maybe The Lover Tree will come to you next ;) lol. Goodbye and thanks for Reading!**_


End file.
